


The Sunseeker

by number1hero_fatgum



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, My First Fanfic, X-Men: Dark Phoenix (2019)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-24 16:35:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21341332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/number1hero_fatgum/pseuds/number1hero_fatgum
Summary: This idea really came to be a reality when I pranked my friend by telling her Erik dies in Dark Phoenix....
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier, Pietro Maximoff/Alex Summers
Comments: 8
Kudos: 53





	The Sunseeker

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic! Ever! I've started many but never finished. Please tell me if theres anything I can do to make this better. Please enjoy!

Rage. That's what was radiating off of Erik as he walked into the hotel to face Jean. Rage and pain.

Jean Grey took Raven. She took Erik's little sister. She should have lived a long life, but because of some little girl who couldnt control her powers, Raven couldnt have what she deserved. She got ripped away from him. From Hank. From Charles.

Charles.

This was most likely his fault. Sometimes he did things without thinking of what would happen if it went wrong. It's one thing he and Erik had in common.

Erik moved forward with his rage, pain, and blame. Everyone got taken away from him and he always got his revenge. Today would be no different.

He thrust his hand toward the stairwell, feeling the metal in his blood. He ripped the metal from the railing. It flowed towards the top of the stairs where Jean and some pasty looking woman stood. Hot, angry tears stung his eyes. He moved the metallic snake, winding it to Jean. 'I could kill her so easily,' he thought. But she was more powerful than he imagined. 

They fought for control over the railing. She was very powerful, but so was Erik. Two of the most dangerous mutants in the same room. If only Charles were here. Then it would be a party.

"Erik! Stop!" Charles yelled. The fast kid, Pietro or Pablo or Paul or whatever he was called, ran in with the man in the chair. Erik looked at Charles. If it was anyone else, absolutely anyone, the German would have ignored him. But it was Charles fucking Xavier.

Jean took advantage of him being distracted, gaining control of the railing. Erik looked back, but it was too late. The railing inbedded itself in Erik's gut.

Numbing pain bleed through his body. Paisy or Pat- Peter! That was his name!- Peter ran to catch Erik. The silver haired young man layed Erik down gently and with so much care. 

Was someone screaming? Erik couldn't tell. The blood rushing though his ears was too loud. He looked up at Peter, the boy still holding him carefully. There were tears tracking their way down the familiar features of the young mutant. It reminded Erik of someone...

His attention got turned to something moving in the corner of his eyes. He moved his head and saw Charlws crawling towards Erik. The blue eyed man took the dying mans hand as soon as he got close.

"Erik, please, stay with me old friend. I cant do this without you," the telepath choked out, taking Magneto's helmet off. Erik couldn't tell if it was to read his mind or make it more comfortable as his life started to slip away.

"Mr. Lehnsherr, don't go." Peter's meek voice snapped Erik's attention back to him. The boy was so lively when they first met, it was shocking to see him like this.

"Stay alive," the speedster gasped out. The tears seemed to be choking him. "Please. I need you. I need my father."

Erik's eyes widened. Memories flooded back to him. Peter's face was exactly like his mother's when Erik told her he was leaving. When he told her that he needed to kill Sebastian Shaw.

"Madga..." Erik whispered, raising a shaky hand to Peter's hair. Erik smiled softly. He has a son. He had a son.

"I'm sorry Peter," the Jewish man looked at his son then at the bald man next to them. "I'm sorry, old friend. I will see you again."

He was tired. Very, very exhausted. His eyes started to close. A blood curling scream erupted from someone's throat. A blue, scaly hand grabbed his own and he looked up. A blue woman, a redheaded, lanky boy, and a blonde boy who was smirking were all waiting for him.

•••

The funeral wasn't very long. Not many came. Everyone who was close to Erik already passed. 

Peter stayed behind. No one bothered him. He walked through the makeshift cementary. There was a special area for the mutants of X-Men: First Class. He looked at all of the headstones. Darwin, Angel, and Sean Cassidy he never met, but he's heard stories. Next to Sean Cassidy's was Alex Summers. He met Alex a few times. For some reason, they clicked right away. If only Peter turned around in time. Alex would be alive. He wouldn't have had to mourn a close friend.

"I'm sorry, Al. I hope you forgive me one day." Peter rested his hand on the headstone for a moment before continuing down the line.

Next to Alex was Raven. Peter kneeled in front of her grave. There were tears in his eyes from Alex, but now they were flowing freely.

"I did it. I told him, Raven," he murmured, rubbing his face. "Not soon enough, but I did it."

Grief engulfed him. He was always late. He was fast, he should have been there early, but he couldn't do it. He could have saved Alex, Raven, and Erik. He's too fucked up to do any good.

He didn't go to the next grave. He couldn't. He would see his father some other time. Or maybe he'll be too late, like always.

•••

Charles was finally laying in a bed again. Many years have passed since '92. Everyone he loved already died, except for Logan. Logan was still alive even though he deserved rest.

Charles looked at the ceiling. He's hurt many people. He's been having seizures that make his powers go crazy. It's all his fault. He should have been taking his medicine. Instead he prioritized his feelings over other. Like always.

Logan's footsteps made their way into the room he, Charles, and Lauren were sharing. "I'm sorry, Logan. I should have taken my medicine. My mind is dangerous. I should have listened to you. I shouldn't have been stubborn, even though we all know it's hard for me," Charles chuckled tearfully. Maybe everyone e would be alive if it wasnt for him. 

Charles looked at Logan, except it wasn't Logan. It looked like Logan. It was scary how similar they were. The Not-Logan extended its claws. Charles gasped as the claws made a home in his chest.

Time seemed to completely disappear as he felt his life drain from his body. He didn't know what was happening around him.

Strong arms lifted him up. It was Logan. The real Logan.

"It wasn't me, it wasn't me," Wolverine kept repeating. He set Charles down on a hard surface. How did they get outside?

"We're getting the boat," Charles smiled.

"What?"

"Our boat. After we save Laura, we're going to live on our boat. The Sunseeker." As Charles uttered those last words, the scene changed in front of his eyes. 

He was in his wheelchair in a boat. Not the Sunseeker. A different boat. A familiar one. The one where he met Erik.

"Hello, my friend." Erik's voice reached Charles' ears. Charles turned to look at his friend. He looked just like he did when they met in the '60s. It was so long ago.

"Erik." Charles' voice was different. Younger. He looked at his hands on his lap, realizing he could feel his legs. He could feel them.

The blue eyed man stood up from the con finding prison that was his since he was twenty-four. He got up to his full height. Tears were in his eyes as he looked at the German man in front of him.

"How about a game of chess?"


End file.
